


new year's day

by citrusflower



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 2Yoo - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, F/F, Snow, sometimes....... u take a little road trip and then think about 2yoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28883913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusflower/pseuds/citrusflower
Summary: The route is familiar and wondrous the third time around.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 23
Kudos: 44





	new year's day

**Author's Note:**

> this is 10000% indulgence thank you for joining me
> 
> a v atmospheric thing to play with tone and voice and because i took a roadtrip like this recently and was like wow..... it’s Them.

In the morning they fill the car with the things they stacked by the door the night before. Yoohyeon tucks their hot chocolate into the cupholders and runs up to grab _one more thing, promise_ , and one more thing after that before finally sliding into the passenger seat red-faced and grinning, her breath making little clouds in the cold pre-dawn air.

“Did you get everything?” Yubin teases gently, looking over at her.

“Not everything,” Yoohyeon says, eyes mischievous in a way that forecast something truly heinous. She leans in, like she’s about to share a secret. “Now I have you,” she says, soft and sweet, and shrieks in delight at the face Yubin makes.

The route is familiar and wondrous the third time around. Yubin drives easy along the curve of the freeway ramp and feels herself relax under the warmth of the first light of the morning. The sky turns from blue to pink to pale sunrise white, illuminating Yoohyeon drifting back to sleep beside her.

  
  
  
  
  


In the ten-person town where Yubin pulls over for a break, Yoohyeon wakes up.

“Going to get a snack,” Yubin says, and leans over to kiss her on the forehead before getting out of the car.

“Mmphf,” Yoohyeon mumbles.

“Yes, I know,” Yubin says fondly. She strolls through the little general store and makes her purchases. In the car she gives the pack of Skittles to Yoohyeon, who smiles blearily and kisses her on the cheek. Yubin turns on the radio and surfs through the channels until she finds something they can karaoke to. Yoohyeon tears open the pack and proceeds to feed them both, alternating between them, Skittle by Skittle.

“Let me drive,” Yoohyeon insists, childishly earnest, after they’re done and Yubin’s made them drink water. “I’ve slept _and_ tasted the rainbow.”

Yubin raises a brow at her. “Mm- _hmm_ ,” she says, feigning judgment, but before she knows it, she’s in the passenger seat, falling asleep as snow sprinkles itself across the window.

  
  
  
  
  


Yubin stirs awake as the car slows to a stop. With the engine off, there’s a calm stillness to the air. It feels like they’re suspended in time, the wintry forest a post-shake snow globe around them.

Yubin peers out the window. “Snow looks fresh,” she remarks.

Yoohyeon does a little happy dance as she pulls on her scarf. “Yeah!”

Yubin chuckles to herself and opens her door, breathing in the crisp scent of cold. Thankfully, it’s still sunny out. She stomps through the snow around the back of the car to find Yoohyeon fiddling with her scarf.

“Here,” Yubin offers, reaching over, and Yoohyeon stands still as Yubin tucks the scarf into place.

“All done,” Yubin declares. Yoohyeon holds out her mittened hands to cup Yubin’s cheeks. Yubin laughs, leaning into it.

“Show me the way,” Yubin says, like always.

“Okay,” Yoohyeon says, shy again, and slips their hands together as they set off.

  
  
  
  
  


The forest always feels like a secret.

Yubin remembers the first time — trudging through the snow together until Yoohyeon slipped on ice near the little creek bridge and then they both went down, breaking the quiet of the air with their sheepish laughter. They’ve gotten better at the not-falling, but they still take a selfie at the same spot each year.

Yoohyeon nudges her face close to Yubin’s as they try to pose, cheek to cold cheek. Yubin makes a face at the last second and then presses her freezing nose into Yoohyeon’s neck, eliciting a yelp and giggle. Yubin kisses her. Yoohyeon stops taking photos.

They walk on. Yoohyeon ducks under a snow-covered branch onto the path that leads to the lake. Yubin follows. The snow is soft and white; it crunches easily under their boots.

“Ah,” Yubin murmurs, reflexive, as they reach it. Three years and it still takes her breath away how the curtain of forest gives way to the open expanse of lake, like magic.

Yoohyeon’s mittened hand is thick and warm. They walk down to one of the little piers on the coastline and lower themselves to sit on the end, legs dangling just above the clear blue water.

“So,” Yoohyeon says, turning to Yubin. “Whaddaya think?”

Yubin rolls her eyes playfully. “You know what I think.”

“Yeaaaaah?” Yoohyeon singsongs.

Yubin sighs dramatically. “You’re a great tour guide,” she teases, running her thumb over Yoohyeon’s mitten, but her voice rests deep, affectionate, in the words.

Yoohyeon brightens, somehow even more than before. She presses her lips together. “So…” she says, eyes flickering down, “Do great tour guides get anything for the new year?”

“Do you want a puppy?” Yubin quips, mouth quirking.

Yoohyeon’s eyes widen. “Yubin,” she says, doing a poor job of hiding a smile. “You can’t just ask a girl that out of the blue.”

“We can start small, then,” Yubin says, dropping her tone, making it pliant, low. “You can come bring our suitcases inside with me. Get warm…”

“… And?” Yoohyeon says.

“Hmm.” Yubin tilts her head a little. “We can go on Petfinder.”

Yoohyeon gives her a little shove. “Stop _teasing_.”

Yubin makes a _Who, me?_ face. “Well, get inside then already.”

Yoohyeon shrugs and lifts her face to the sun. “It’s nice out, though.”

“Alright,” Yubin says. “Just a little longer.”

They settle on the pier in comfortable silence. When they’re quiet their surroundings seem to jump into focus. Yubin closes her eyes and feels the sun on her face; hears the trilling melodies of birdsong, the rustle of small animals. Thinks of the water — the slow wash of it lapping against the pier, freezing into snow, melting into the ground. Of the earth — the roots in the soil, the branches in the air, nourished, nourishing, growing. Of all the life making a home out here.

Yubin opens her eyes to Yoohyeon’s hand gently on hers.

“Hi,” Yoohyeon says.

“Hi,” Yubin says back.

“You having a good time?”

“Yeah,” Yubin says, and yawns and stretches her arms a little. “You?”

Yoohyeon smiles and her cheeks dimple. “Yeah.”

“Good,” Yubin says. She grins. “You’re a great tour guide.”

Yoohyeon pouts a little. “Stop telling me how great I am if you’re not going to do anything about it.”

“Oh, I am _definitely_ going to do something about it,” Yubin beams. “There are just so many _options_.”

“Well,” Yoohyeon says, voice a little small. “I’m getting cold.”

Yubin reaches for Yoohyeon’s hands and massages them against her own. “Well, we can’t have that.” Slowly, she pulls herself to her feet. Yoohyeon accepts her hands as she rises, too.

The promise of a cozy fireplace at the cabin is tantalizing. Yubin twines their hands together as they stand at the end of the pier and takes a moment to admire Yoohyeon, all hair static and rumpled clothing, haloed golden in the sun.

Yoohyeon looks up to meet her eyes, cheeks flushed, nose pink from the cold. “What?”

Yubin smiles. “Just looking,” she says, voice soft, and leans in to press a kiss to the warm corner of Yoohyeon’s jaw. “Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really just had a Vision.
> 
> i am on twitter [@queqiaos](https://twitter.com/queqiaos)  
> tweet version of fic lives [here](https://twitter.com/queqiaos/status/1352095056753172483). interact as you wish!
> 
> -
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author responds to comments! If you don’t want a reply for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!


End file.
